vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
International Vexillium Football Association
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | International Vexillium Football Association |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Motto colspan="3" Vexillium united through football - }} }| colspan="1" Headquarters colspan="3" Francisco, Samuelonia - }} }| colspan="1" Membership width="63%" colspan="3" 93 national associations - }} }| colspan="1" President width="63%" colspan="3" Victor Brandenburg - }} |} The International Vexillium Football Association, commonly referred to by the the initials IVEFA, is the official governing body for Soccer/Football on the Planet Vexillium. It was founded on September 9, 298 AP, with the dissolution of FIFAV (La Fédération Internationale des Football-Associations Vexilliques), which was the pioneering organization promoting soccer on the planet, and the initial organizer of the Vexillium Cup, the premier crown of planetary soccer supremacy. IVEFA has since assumed official responsibility over international football competition on Vexillium. In 308 AP the IVEFA saw a structural overhaul after eight years without any official competitions. The organisation's headquarters are located in Francisco, Samuelonia, and its current president is Victor Brandenburg. IVEFA is responsible for the organization and governance of football's major international tournaments, most notably the Vexillium Cup. IVEFA currently boasts a membership of 93 national football associations. Format There are three continental associations which are the primary branches of IVEFA. The three continental associations are responsible for governing of football in there region. * NOVEFA - Nova Vexillium Football Associations (Headquarters in Montroy, Westria) * ULFA - Union of Longerath Football Associations (Headquarters in Francisco, St. Samuel) * CEFA - Confederation of Eras Football Associations (Headquarters in Crystal City, Lyson Empire) NOVEFA Members: Fiarria Nuarmia Delgamia Melania ULFA Members: Vid Treska Zalivyche, Zartanian Angliya, Amistat, Kunn Fedoron, Rugla, Eastern Islands (Svarthaedir) Former Members CEFA Members: Former members Current Rankings See IVEFA Vexillium Rankings IVEFA President: Victor Brandenburg Former IVEFA Presidents: IVEFA Ranking * The official IVEFA World Rankings International Competitions *Vexillium Cup *Copa Vexanova *Longerath Cup of Nations *Union of Eras Cup *Cup of Champions The Vexillium Cup The Vexillium Cup is an international football competition contested by the men's national teams of the members of the International Vexillium Football Association. The first Vexillium Cup was held in 298 in Cruisana and Davenport. Copa Vexanova 309 - Copa Vexanova Porto Capital 308 Longerath Cup of Nations Host Bids 309 - Longerath Cup of Nations Solanchatka 308 Union of Eras Cup The Union of Eras Cup was preceded in 300 by the UOCFA Cup, under the auspices of the Union of Old Continent Football Associations (UOCFA), headquartered in Gough, Whiland. 309 - Union of Eras Cup Lysonia 308 Cup of Champions The Cup of Champions is an annual event, for national teams, contested by the confederation champions (NOVEFA, ULFA and CEFA), the winner, runners-up and third placed team of the Vexillium Cup and a host nation which brings the number of teams to ten. Cup of Champions '09 * Host Nation: * Vexillium Cup Champions: * Vexillium Cup Runners-up: * Vexillium Cup 3rd placed: * Union of Eras Cup Champions: * Union of Eras Cup Runners-up: * Copa Vexanova Champions: * Copa Vexanova Runners-up: * Longerath Cup of Nations Champions: * Longerath Cup of Nations Runners-up: 309 - Cup of Champions - Cruisana 308 Other Competitions *Prince Saleh Cup *Empire Cup *Tom Koh Trophy International Club Competitions * Eras Champions League * Longerath Champions Cup 309 Hall of Champions: Last updated: June 1, 308 * 300 Vexillium Cup Champions: Westria * 299 Vexillium Cup Champions: Whitlam * 298 Vexillium Cup Champions: Christiana * 299 IVEFA Masters Champions: Eastern Zartania * Current IVEFA Titleholders: Westermarc * 301 VexGames Gold Medalists: Draconia * 300 VexGames Gold Medalists: Brolecia * 299 VexGames Gold Medalists: Brolecia * 308 Union of Eras Cup Champions: Lysonia * 300 UOCFA Cup Champions: Eastern Zartania * 300 Copa Vexanova Champions: Westria * 299 Copa Vexanova Champions: Westria * 300 Copa Burovia Champions: Westria * 299 Copa Melania Champions: Brolecia * 298 WHCON Champions: Dascunya * 300 Tom Koh Trophy Champions: Whitlam * 299 Tom Koh Trophy Campions: Eastern Zartania * 298 Tom Koh Trophy Campions: Eastern Zartania * 299 Smalik Shootout I Champions: Christiana * 299 Smalik Shootout II Champions: Lendosan Federation * 305 Empire Cup Champions: Western Zartania * 302 Empire Cup Champions: Eastern Zartania * 300 Empire Cup Champions: Eastern Zartania * 300 Realmscup Champions: Racing Club Montroy (WES) * 301 Realmscup Champions: Omegans CFC Kimichouko (WMC) Soccer Links of Vexillium: * The Vexillium Cup Utania 312 * The Vexillium Cup Saint Samuel 308 * Vexillium Cup Altland 302 * The Vexillium Cup Draconia 301 * The Vexillium Cup Nuropia 300 * The Vexillium Cup Whitlam/Zartania 299 * The Vexillium Cup Christiana/Davenport 298 (official) * Copa Vexanova 299 (official) * The IVEFA Masters 299 (official) * Western Hemisphere Cup of Nations 298 (official) * Official VexGames Tournament Bracket * International Vexillium Football Association - IVEFA * Nova Vexillium Football Association - NOVEFA * The Schnysna Superiorship (Westrian Soccer League) * WFF Westrian League Standings Season 298/99 * Whiland Dragons * AFA - Associação Futebolística de Aros * DFF - Dascunyan Football Federation * Soccer Christiana * FSF - Federacion Solelhadana de Fotbòl * LIFA - Lexicon Islands Football Association * OFA - Ordlandic Football Association * Eastern Zartania Monarchs * Guwimith Eagles * United Territories Lions * Shaelic Green Tigers * Fußball in Feniz * List of football teams by country ---- (adapted from the official IVEFA homepage) Category:Sports Category:International Sports Organization Category:Football Category:IVEFA